I Won't
by KamiReign
Summary: After his previous light left him. Kuroko couldn't help but to think if what happened in the past will repeat again. Kagami x Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

I present to you, My First Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. And I can't believe my first story is kagami x kuroko since my OTP is Kise x kuroko. But anyway I'm happy that I finally made one for my current anime obsession.

* * *

"**I won't"** **  
**

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake. Frowning like not his usual self. Kagami saw this…

"Oi… what's wrong?" he asked the boy in front of him.

"There's something bothering me for a while." He continued to sip before he continued speaking. "If kagami-kun will leave me just like what aomine-kun did to me."

Kagami almost chocked on his own burger. "The hell? What made you said that?" kagami asked in confusion.

Kuroko sighed and placed his drink down to the table. "If you get stronger… maybe even stronger than now… you wont need me anymore. And… you'll definitely leave."

There was a short silence after what kuroko said. Kagami tried to speak but no word came out from his mouth. He wants to tell kuroko how important he is in his life but seeing his sad face made him to keep silent. It hurts for the red haired guy to see him like this.

Then suddenly the silence broke.

"But Kagami-kun. I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens I will forever be your shadow. That wont change." Kagami widened his eyes. And smiled painfully.

"Idiot. I won't leave you. Remember? You're mine. So… rest assured." Kagami took a bite from his half maji burger he was eating earlier. Kuroko gripped his drink.

"But still…" his voice was shaking. "I'm… scared…" it was until then, kagami noticed tears were falling down to kuroko's blue eyes.

"O-Oi! W-what the! S-stop that!" kuroko wiped the tears from his eyes but there were still rushing out. It won't stop. "I-I'm sorry if I'm like this." He sniffed. Kagami clenched his teeth. He stood up to sit beside kuroko and grabbed to hug him tight.

"Listen, I won't leave you. Say anything you want but I will keep my word. I will never make you cry or make you suffer unlike what that bastard aomine did to you after being so damn strong for his own sake… kuroko… I… Love you so much… I will never hurt you. I promise." Kagami brushed his hair softly and smelled his hair. "I love you." Kagami whispered once again.

He noticed that the smaller boy has stopped crying and he felt two smaller hands wrapped back to him.

"Kagami-kun. You know, I was on the verge of breaking when aomine-kun left me. But this time, if you ever leave me. I'll surely die." Kuroko gripped the shirt of Kagami at the back. Kagami felt his sweat down to his cheeks.

"Don't say things like that. We'll die together. Don't worry." He chuckled. Kuroko pushed Kagami and sniffed."What's this? Some kind of Romeo and Juliet tragedy?" kuroko said with a happy tone on his voice finally.

"Yeah. Where Juliet is the shadow and Romeo is the light. Haha."The red haired scratched his head and put his arm over Kuroko's shoulder."Seriously… why would I leave you? When I'm with you. Everything is perfect for me. I need nothing anymore." Kuroko blushed as he heard this. Aomine was nothing like him he thought. Kagami is the person he was searching for. And he's happy he's finally here. Kuroko chuckled and kagami slowly turned his eyes to him. He blushed while seeing his one and only shadow laugh. He also smiled and continued to eat.

After they ate, they both walked together. Kagami reached out for kuroko's hands and held it. Kuroko who was surprised smiled after. "I love you too… Kagami-kun." He tightened his hold to kagami's hand.

"You better to. Coz I love you most." Kagami pulled him closer while they walk.

* * *

Haha… Sorry if that was short (And a bit emotional orz. I'm in the mood to write sad stuffs right now.) Coz it's my first time writing KuroBas. Reviews are welcome (not harsh ones ROLF.) but I'll definitely make my other KuroBas fics longer. After I finished updating my other Durarara / ao no Exorcist /Gundam 00 fics…

* * *

[A sequel has been made, please sure to check out Chapter 2]


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

So, I was inspired because of my reviewers, that's why I decided to make another chapter for this story. I actually really love the plot I made for this one because it's for kagami and kuroko's relationship, to make their bond stronger. Thinking about kuroko's past with aomine hurts my poor heart orz (especially when he ignored the fist bump) it's like kuroko was remembering it while looking at his fist. And then kagami is like "Let's defeat him together and wake him up." Then he held out his fist for kuroko to bump it. I was so happy because of that. It's like, "The only one who can bump your fist is me." Kyaaa! I really love KagaKuro! (but not as much as KiseKuro) I mean I mean, see! They're really meant to be right? Okay that's all from me. Enjoy the sequel minna~

P.s. This chapter contains some smex, yaoi. boy x boy… you have been warned okay?

* * *

Sequel to "**I won't**"

Chapter 2

Kuroko ended up staying to kagami's place. Since kagami insisted to. He just kinda wants to be with kuroko the whole night.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Kagami scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yes, kagami-kun. Mom said it's fine as long as it's my close friend." Kuroko placed his bag down to the floor.

"I see…" he sat on the bed.

"And when I said close friend… it means it's my lover." Kuroko added. The red haired guy blushed hard and hugged his pillow to hide his face.

"Stop boasting that."

Kuroko simply smiled at him. "I'm not…really…"

Kagami snorted and sighed.

" Kagami-kun, I would like to take a shower."

Kagami quickly stood up and walked to the door. "Wait here. I'll get you a towel." He closed the door and left kuroko in his room.

Kuroko just waited for him. He entertained himself by observing kagami's room. It's not really that messy than he expect. He looked at his posters, picture frames and even opened his cabinet.

"Wow… that's a mess." He widened his eyes at the view of his lover's cabinet. Shocked that it's the complete opposite of this room. He closed it immediately when Kagami arrived.

"Oi… I got you a towel, I have no extra so I sneaked on my mom's room." He chuckled and gave the towel to the blue haired boy. "All we need is… yeah, your clothes, wait." He opened his cabinet and searched.

"Sorry for the trouble Kagami-kun." Kuroko placed the towel to his shoulder.

"No problem. I'm the one who insisted for you to stay right? Besides, mom and dad will be gone for a week, so I'm lonely in here." Kagami replied while throwing his clothes that doesn't suit kuroko.

"I see… and being alone in this big house is boring. What are you doing here if you're alone anyway?"

"Ahh? Hmm… I go out to play basketball." He replied, still throwing his clothes to his bed.

"By yourself?" kuroko went closer to him.

"Yeah. Ah! This! At last… kuroko, I think this suits you, though it looks a bit big." He lent the clothes.

" Thanks." He took the clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. Kagami lied down to his bed and waited. "I can't believe he agreed to stay." He blushed and smiled. "Seriously he's so adorable."

Minutes later kuroko finally came out from the bathroom, drying himself with the towel.

"So, how's the bath?"

"Great."

Kagami sat up from his bed.

"Oi kuro-"

"Nee kaga-"

They both chorused. Kagami laughed. "Haha, you go first" Kagami said as he continued laughing.

"No… Kagami-kun first." Kuroko insisted

"Juliet's first." He grinned. Kuroko sighed and just told Kagami what he needs to say.

"Is it ok if I… sleep with you in your bed?"

Kagami got red as he realized that. In fact, he forgot about that. And the worst thing is.

"_Taiga, you can go to our room but don't ever bring your woman here to sleep in our bed. Not in our bed. Ok?" _His mom expressly forbids. Because if kuroko sleeps in his bed, who knows if he loses control and eat him. Just thinking about that turned him on.

"I-if that's ok with you… t-then… I'm fine too." He scratched his head.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled.

Kagami gritted his teeth as he hold his crotch. His lover is really so adorable he could eat him anytime.

"But kuroko." He cleared his throat. "Don't expect me to hold back." Kagami looked at him seriously.

"Hold back?" kuroko tilted his head.

"Y-you know. T-to… f-fuck you…" he said in a very low voice.

Kuroko's a bit surprised but smiled. "I'm your lover so why would I complain?"

Kagami jumped in happiness. "You mean its ok!"

"Yes Kagami-kun. I'm yours now, remember?"

Kagami drooled at kuroko's reply.

"Yes. Exactly."

After finished drying his hair kuroko hung the towel on the chair and sat beside Kagami. The red hair teen suddenly chuckled and that made kuroko wonder.

"What's wrong Kagami-kun?" he asked immediately.

"How about we changed the situation, you are the one who's going to leave me after learning how to shoot." He replied. "You know… you don't need to support me anymore." He looked away.

"Kagami-kun really is an idiot."

A vein popped on kagami's head.

"Huh? What are you!"

Kuroko grabbed his shirt to pull him close to his face.

"That's what I want!" the blue haired boy shouted. "I want to become stronger so I can be with Kagami-kun forever. So I can protect you!" the shorter boy gripped his hand. Kagami's eyes softened and held the hand that was gripping his shirt.

"I see… then, I can't wait to see you shoot." He kissed the boy's hand. Kuroko blushed.

"I will never leave Kagami-kun." He said looking away. The taller guy smiled and leaned to kiss him. He pressed his lips unto his. "I know… and I won't let you."

He kissed him again, this time kuroko opened his mouth wide and their tongue met. Kagami rolled his tongue to kuroko's and sucked it.

"Mmmmg…" Kagami explored inside his lover's mouth, tasting every corner inside. Kuroko couldn't help but to moan a bit. Slowly, he lifted his shirt removing the buttons of his clothes he lent to kuroko. His hands roamed to kuroko's stomach up to his chest. He released him from the kiss.

"Haah… Kagami-kun."

"Say kuroko…" he lied kuroko down topping him.

"Did that bastard also touched you?" he asked, his eyes suddenly changed.

"Aomine-kun?... n-no… he didn't."

Kagami smiled. "Then. This is all mine. I can mark it everywhere I want to." He smirked brushing the hair of kuroko.

"Yes kagami-kun. Make me become officially yours."

Kagami blushed and leaned to him. "Sure…" his hands continued to touch his chest. He pinched kuroko's nipple.

"Haaa…nnnng." And then he licked it. He sucked and rolled his tongue on his pinkish nipple.

"Hnnnng… Kagami-kun. T-that."

Kagami stopped licking and raised his head.

"D-does it hurt? I'm sorry-"

"No. it… feels good because it's Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled, flustered.

Kagami felt his thing hard. "Ahh…" he sighed. "Then, I'll continue."

While licking, his hand went down to kuroko's pajamas removing it along with his underwear and touched his cock.

"Ahh!"

Kagami smirked. "You're hard too…"

Kuroko covered his face but Kagami removed both of it.

"Don't do that… I can't see your face." He saw how red the blue haired boy is.

"Kagami-kun…" kuroko looked at him shyly.

"It's ok… I'm the only one who can see you. Only me kuroko. Focus only to me." Kagami caressed kuroko's cheeks.

"Tonight. The only thing you need to do is love me." Kagami smiled sweetly. Kuroko blushed more hard.

"K-kagami-kun…" a tear fell down from kuroko's eye.

"O-oi! W-why are you!" he wiped it quickly.

"I'm… just so happy" he sniffed and chuckled. Kagami also laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so glad then." Kagami then touched his cock again and rubbed it.

"I'll make this night the happiest day in your life."

Kuroko moaned as the red haired guy kissed his cheek while rubbing his hard cock.

"But Kagami-kun, being with you makes me the happiest person alive. Every time I'm beside you. I think I can't wish for more." Kuroko clings to kagami's neck.

"You sure tell things that melts my heart…"

"And so is kagami-kun."

Kagami continued to rub his cock. He softly pressed his fingers on the head and rolled his fingers around it.

"Haaah… it feels good."

He licked the head and rolled his tongue to both of its side, feeling the boy's erection. He rubbed it again fast this time.

"Kagami-kun. I-if you keep doing that… I will… aaaahhh..I…"

"You can come kuroko. It's ok."

Kagami rubbed it harder.

"Haa..Ahh!"

Kuroko came , lots of white fluids splurted from his cock.

"Hah…ha…I… s-sorry."

"Stop apologizing idiot. That's what I wanted to see."

Kagami licked some of the white fluid that was on his fingers.

"It's dirty Kagami-kun! Don't lick it." Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand.

"It's not… it's purified hehe." Kuroko blushed when Kagami licked his fingers instead.

"You really are delicious kuroko." Kagami grinned and kissed kuroko again. Kuroko leaned into the kiss feeling kagami's soft tongue gently licked him to ask permission to enter. He parted his mouth and almost swooned when the red haired's tongue devoured him. When they finally pulled apart, kuroko was gasping for air loudly.

"Why do you taste so sweet kuroko? It's like your whole mouth is made of vanilla." Kagami teased.

"For Kagami-kun to eat me." He smiled making the red hair harder than before. "Then, itadakimasu." He licked his fingers and slowly placed it to kuroko's hole.

"Ha…aaahh…" he pulled it in and out and stretched it.

"You're so tight." He felt how hot the wall is. Kuroko moaned when Kagami managed to hit his sweet spot.

"T-there…" he panted.

"Hm? I found it." He stroked the spot and pushed his fingers deeper.

"Kagami-kun… p-please get it me." Kuroko pleaded his whole body in pleasure.

"Then… just relax."

Kuroko tried to relax as the thick rod thrust its way inside him. Kagami moved holding kuroko's legs still as he pushed and pulled in and out of that tight canal. His thrusting gradually increased. Kuroko clawed at the bed, his eyes half open.

"Does it feel good kuroko?" he asked while thrusting inside him.

"Y-yes… Kagami-kun."

The blue haired cried in pleasure as the red haired filled him. Kagami thrusts deeper, kuroko's whole body shook violently but quivered in ecstasy at the same time. His hold on Kagami's hair tightened.

"K-kuroko, your insides feel so damn good. I cant stop." He said while giving kuroko hard and sharp thrusts.

"Y-your thing… feels good too Kagami-kun."

Kagami's face went closer to kuroko. Both of them almost reached their climax.

"I'm close…kuroko… are you too?"

Kuroko nodded biting his lips. Kagami quickened his pace his thrust much more harder and faster than before. "We'll come together."

"Haa…aaaah…k-kagami-kun!"

Kagami growled as they both came. The two panted hard.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked while brushing kuroko's hair softly.

"Hai…" he replied weakly. Kagami smiled and lied beside him. He hugged the boy tightly.

"That make you officially mine now. And."

He cupped the boy's face and kissed him. "I'm your eternal light now."

Kuroko buried his face to kagami's chest to hide his tears from him. But Kagami felt a liquid flowing to his chest so he knew kuroko was crying. He just pretended not to know and wrapped his hands to kuroko. "I will love you until my last breath. I will never leave your side and even though I'll be stronger in the future, that only proves how worthy I am to be your light…" He gently pet the boy's hair.

"P-promise Kagami-kun? You won't leave me?" kuroko sniffed.

"That's right… **I won't**…"'

* * *

[AN]

*Sniff* that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the story till the end, especially you Astrophel Thracius-san, you said you wanted to see my ending so here it is.

Thanks for reading minna~ *Blows nose*


End file.
